creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
SCP-231: Kinder des scharlachroten Königs
Objektnummer #: SCP-231-7 (Siehe Anhänge: SCP-231-1 bis SCP-231-6) Objekt Klasse: Keter Standort- und Personalanforderungen: Auf besonderen Befehl von O5-██ hin, ist der folgende Anhang an den Beginn der Akte für SCP-231-7 angeheftet. Jegliches Personal, welches SCP-231-7 zugewiesen ist, muss rotierend nach zwei Monaten vor Ort für einen Monat zur psychologischen Therapie. SCP-231-7 muss an einem geheimen Ort festgehalten werden. Jegliches Personal, welches SCP-231-7 zugewiesen ist, wird mit verbundenen Augen über eine Route von Standort-19 dorthin transportiert, welche nicht weniger als sieben unterschiedliche Transportarten beinhaltet, einschließlich doch nicht begrenzt auf Flugzeug, Automobil, Untergrundtunnel und ████████████. Entfernen der Augenbinde während des Transportprozesses ist Grund für umgehende Terminierung. Personal, welches SCP-231-7 zugewiesen ist, muss intensiven psychologischen Tests unterzogen werden, ehe eine Freigabe zum Betreten des Geländes erteilt wird. Individuen müssen mindestens einen Wert von 72 Punkten bei der "Milgram Obedience Examination" (dt. "Milgram Gehorsamkeitsprüfung") erreichen, dürfen nicht verheiratet sein, keine Nachkommen haben und nichts anderes als absolute Loyalität gegenüber der Foundation ausdrücken. Auf normale psychologische Untersuchungen gegen Axis II Erkrankungen wird verzichtet, solange das fragliche Klasse D Personal die mentale Kapazitäten aufweist, die zur Ausführung von Prozedur 110-Montauk nötig ist. Personal, welches Sympathie gegenüber SCP-231-7's misslicher Lage äußert und/oder den Wunsch ausdrückt, SCP-231-7 zu retten oder mit ihr zu sympathisieren wird unverzüglich zu einem anderen Projekt transferiert. Jeder tatsächliche Rettungsversuch führt zu umgehender Terminierung. Personal, welches in SCP-231-7's Eindämmungsteam gedient hat, ist nicht aufgefordert diese Informationen gegenüber anderen zu enthüllen. Es werden weder offizielle Aufzeichnungen der Namen der Mitarbeiter, welche SCP-231-7 zugewiesen waren, aufbewahrt, noch wird dieser besagte Dienst in den Personalakten der besagten Mitarbeiter vermerkt. Während ihrer Zeit auf dem Gelände, werden Individuen, die SCP-231-7 zugewiesen sind, Tarnhelme mit integrierten Stimmverzerrern gegeben, um Ihre Identität zu schützen. Das Personal auf dem Gelände darf diese besagte Uniform nicht im Beisein anderer Mitarbeiter ablegen. Außerdienstliche Freizeit wird in den privaten Quartieren alleine verbracht. Sechs Klasse D Mitarbeiter werden SCP-231-7 jeden Monat zugeteilt, um Prozedur 110-Montauk durchzuführen. Gewalttätige Kriminelle dürfen für diesen Zweck nicht genommen werden, da die Gefahr einer versehentlichen Tötung während der Ausführung der Prozedur 110-Montauk besteht. Spezielle Eindämmungsprozedur: Infolge mehrerer Flucht- und Selbstmordversuche und aufgrund des Fehlschlags der Eindämmung von SCP-231-1 bis -6, wurde die Eindämmungsprozedur von SCP-231-7 folgendermaßen angepasst: SCP-231 wird in einer schalldichten Zelle gefangen gehalten, welche direkt an die Zellen von sechs Klasse D Mitarbeitern angrenzt, die zum Zwecke der Prozedur 110-Montauk zugewiesen wurden. Kameras werden ununterbrochen jeden Zentimeter der Zelle überwachen und müssen 24 Stunden täglich besetzt sein. Überwachungsgeräte mit Fehlfunktionen werden unverzüglich von psychologisch untersuchtem Personal ersetzt. Die Türen werden magnetisch verschlossen und können ausschließlich durch Eingabe von expliziten Befehlen der Kontroll- und der Überwachungseinrichtung geöffnet werden. Dies schließt alle Türen mit ein, welche die Hauptzelle mit denen der sechs Klasse D Mitarbeitern verbindet. SCP-231-7 muss zu jeder Zeit an ein Krankenhausbett geschnallt sein, ausgenommen zum Zwecke der Prozedur 110-Montauk. Flüssigkeit wird intravenös verabreicht. Nahrung wird zwei mal täglich mittels einer Fütterungsröhre von zugelassenem medizinischen Personal verabreicht, welches nicht den hippokratischen Eid abgelegt hat. Unter keinen Umständen darf SCP-231-7 Narkosemittel, Anästhesiemittel oder ein sonstiges nicht freigegebenes Medikament verabreicht werden. Prozedur 110-Montauk muss mindestens ein mal alle 24 Stunden von Klasse D Personal durchgeführt werden. Während Prozedur 110-Montauk muss mindestens ein Mitarbeiter mit Sicherheitsfreigabe 4/231 die Prozedur mittels Kameras ununterbrochen überwachen, wobei das Audio stumm geschaltet werden darf, sollten die Schreie von SCP-231-7 zu quälend werden. Nach der Prozedur muss jegliches Klasse D Personal in seine Zellen zurückkehren, ansonsten werden ihre Explosionshalsbänder detoniert. AUF BEFEHL VON O5-██ AM ██.██.████ GELÖSCHT. INFORMATIONEN WURDEN VERSCHOBEN IN GEHEIMDOKUMENT 231-110-MONTAUK. ZUGRIFF AUF 231-110-MONTAUK IST AUSSCHLIESSLICH PERSONAL MIT SICHERHEITSFREIGABE 4/231 GESTATTET. Beschreibung: SCP-231-7 ist eine █████ Frau im Alter von █ bis ██ Jahren mit GELÖSCHT. SCP-231-1 bis -7 wurden in ██████████, ██ infolge einer Polizeirazzia in einem Lagerhaus geborgen, welches einer Organisation namens "The Children of the Scarlet King" (dt. "Die Kinder des scharlachroten Königs") gehörte (siehe Artikel vom ██.██.████ in der ████████████ ██████ Zeitung, "Polizei überfällt satanistischen Sex Kult, Sieben gerettet"). 24 Stunden nach der Rettung bekam SCP-231-1 (echter Name ████████████ ████████████) Wehen und gebar SCP-██ (█████████ ██████████), was ein ██████████ Ereignis auslöste und zu über ██ bestätigten Todesopfern führte. Mitarbeiter der Foundation nahmen die übrigen SCPs 231-2 bis 231-7 umgehend in Gewahrsam und, basierend auf den sichergestellten Notizbüchern des Kults, führten Prozedur 110-Montauk ein um zukünftige Ereignisse zu verhindern. Anhang 231-a: Aktueller Status der SCP-231 Instanzen. *SCP-231-1 (verstorben am ██.██.████): Getötet während initialer Eindämmungsoperation bei der Geburt von SCP-██. Siehe Opferbericht zu Ereignis 231-Alpha für weitere Details. *SCP-231-2 (verstorben am ██.██.████): Getötet während Versuchs der Entfernung des Fötus des zweiten SCP-██ Exemplars. Siehe Opferbericht zu Ereignis 231-Bravo für weitere Details. *SCP-231-3 (verstorben am ██.██.████): Selbst-Terminierung infolge eines andauernden Zeitraums der Qualen verursacht durch Prozedur 110-Montauk. SCP-██ durchlief umgehend ein ████████████ Ereignis. Siehe Opferbericht zu Ereignis 231-Charlie für weitere Details. *SCP-231-4 (verstorben am ██.██.████): Versuch der Verabreichung von SCP-500. Trotz des Erfolges in Form der Entfernung aller Spuren von SCP-██ aus dem System, durchliefen die entfernten Überreste umgehend ein █████████████ Ereignis, was zu zahllosen Todesopfern führte, einschließlich SCP-231-4 selbst. Siehe Opferbericht zu Ereignis 231-Delta für weitere Details. *SCP-231-5 (verstorben am ██.██.████): Verpfuschte Umsetzung der Prozedur 110-Montauk führte dazu, dass SCP-231-5 eine Stunde später SCP-██ gebar, welches anschließend ein ██████████ Ereignis durchlief. Siehe Opferbericht 231-Echo und den Bericht zur Zerstörung von Standort 231-Aleph für weitere Details. Rekrutierungsprofil für Klasse D Personal wurde überarbeitet, um das Risiko einer zweiten verpfuschten Prozedur 110-Montauk zu minimieren. *SCP-231-6 (verstorben am ██.██.████): Getötet während des Fluchtversuchs angestiftet und unterstützt von Agent ██████████ ██████████, welcher erhöhte Stresslevel durch andauerndes Ausgesetztsein von SCP-231 zeigte, in den Besitz von SCP-ZENSIERT gelangte und versuchte SCP-231-6 und SCP-231-7 mit besagter Waffe zu retten. Agent ██████████ wurde im daraus resultierenden Feuergefecht getötet, doch führte ein Querschläger auch zur Terminierung von SCP-231-6. Der Fötus von SCP-231-6's SCP-██ durchlief daraufhin ein ████████████ Ereignis. Infolge dieses Vorfalls entschied das O5-Level Personal einstimmig die Anpassung der Personalrichtlinien. Siehe Opferbericht zu Ereignis 231-Foxtrot für weitere Details. *SCP-231-7: Stand vom ██.██.████; SCP-231-7 ist erfolgreich eindämmt am Standort ██████. Anhang 231-b: Rundschreiben von O5-██ ::Liebe Freunde, ::Mir wurde kürzlich zugetragen, dass gewisse Gerüchte über SCP-231 in Umlauf geraten sind. Aufgrund des Einbruchs der Mitarbeitermoral habe ich mich entschieden, einige der vorherrschenden Punkte anzusprechen. ::*Ja, Prozedur 110-Montauk ist so grauenvoll wie ihr gehört habt, weswegen auch nur Klasse D Personal authorisiert ist, sie auszuführen. Ja, es beinhaltet auch brutale ZENSIERT. ::*Nein, Zuweisung zu SCP-231 ist nicht dafür gedacht, eure Loyalität gegenüber der Foundation, eure Tendenzen zur ██████████, oder sonstiges zu testen. ::*Nein, SCP-231 ist kein Teil einer Bestrafung. ::*Ja, es gibt Mitarbeiter die SCP-231 zugeteilt waren und erfolgreich auf eigenen Wunsch hin verlegt wurden. Nein, nicht jeder der an SCP-231 gearbeitet hat wird beim Verlassen des Projektes terminiert. ::*Ja, Mitarbeiter die SCP-231 zugewiesen waren haben die Erlaubnis ein Klasse A Amnesiativ einzunehmen, bevor sie das Projekt verlassen, wenn sie das wollen. Ja, in diesem Falle werden falsche Erinnerungen implantiert. Nein, keine dieser angeblichen Methoden zur Rückgewinnung oder Entdeckung falscher Erinnerungen funktioniert. Ja, es gibt unter euch Personen, die SCP-231 zugewiesen waren und sich nicht daran erinnern. ::*Nein, wir haben die Rettung von SCP-231-7 nicht aufgegeben, doch muss die Forschung in diesem Bereich mit höchster Vorsicht durchgeführt werden. Basierend auf der ansteigenden Potenz jedes nachfolgenden ████████████ Ereignisses in Zusammenhang mit jedem nachfolgenden SCP-██ Exemplar ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass SCP-231-7's ████████████ Ereignis auf ein XK Klasse Ende-der-Welt Szenario hinausläuft. Diese Information wird durch Notizbücher bekräftigt, welche von den Kultisten sichergestellt wurden (siehe Dokument "Sieben Bräute, Sieben Siegel," SCP-231-Zusatz B). ::*Nein, das arme Mädchen von seinem Leid zu erlösen ist KEINE Option. Auch nicht sie unter Drogen zu setzen. Sie muss sich dessen Gewahr sein, was passiert, damit 110-Montauk funktioniert. :: Eine letzte Anmerkung: Die Foundation tut viele geschmacklose Dinge bei der Erfüllung unserer Mission, doch ist die Mission wichtig genug, dass es ein Preis ist, denn wir bezahlen müssen. Die Eindämmung von SCP-231 ist eine unserer gefährlichsten Pflichten, nicht nur wegen der direkten Gefahr für uns (wie SCP-682), sondern wegen der Gefahr, dass unsere Entschlossenheit fehlschlägt, dass wir zulassen, entweder unvorsichtig zu werden wegen der Sympathie für das Leiden einer Unschuldigen oder dass wir zulassen, dass wir zu Monstern werden durch das Ausführen monströser Taten. Macht einfach eure Arbeit und spart euch das Philosophieren für den Psychiater. :: Mit freundlichen Grüßen, O5-██ ---- Anhang 231-c: Update 231-7's emotionale Reaktion auf Prozedur 110-Montauk scheint seit kurzem geringer zu sein, trotz der korrekten Ausführung der besagten Prozedur, was die Gefahr erhöht, dass SCP-██ ein ████████████ Ereignis durchläuft. Zwei Optionen wurden vorgeschlagen. 1. Entwicklung einer neuen Eindämmungsprozedur mit höherer emotionalen Reaktion als Prozedur 110-Montauk. 2. Verabreichen eines Klasse A Amnesiativs an SCP-231-7, was die Rückkehr zum ursprünglichen emotionalen Reaktionslevel erlaubt. Besagte Gedächtnismodifikation müsste während der Ausführung von Prozedur 110-Montauk erfolgen, um einen erhöhten emotionalen Status infolge der Gedächtnisrückstellung zu halten. Bitte um Anweisungen. Dr. ████ ---- Anhang 231-d: Entscheidung Führen sie Option 2 bei der nächstmöglichen Gelegenheit durch. O5-''██ ---- '''Anhang 231-e:' Nachwirkung Option 2 wurde durchgeführt. SCP-231-7's emotionaler Status ist auf 100% Effizienz zurückgekehrt. Dr. '████ beging infolge dessen Selbstmord aufgrund von erhöhtem emotionalen Stress. Werde mit Analyse der Effizienz der Behandlung fortfahren. Dr. ████ ---- Anhang 231-f: Fortlaufende Analyse der Effizienz der Behandlung ''Nach einiger Analyse habe ich festgestellt, dass es nicht notwendig ist, die Gedächtnismodifikation bei jeder Ausführung von Prozedur 110-Montauk durchzuführen. Tatsächlich ist es besser, wenn man das erneute Verabreichen des Mittels für einige Zeit verzögert. Analyse der emotionalen Reaktion von Subjekt 231-7 deutet an, dass die Effizienz von Prozedur 110-Montauk zwischen der dritten und vierten Ausführung der Prozedur ihren Höhepunkt erreicht: Der Schrecken der Erwartung der Eignisse scheint die emotionale Reaktion für eine Weile zu verstärken, bevor die Vertrautheit mit der Prozedur die Effizienz der Behandlung reduziert. Meine Empfehlung ist, dass Klasse A Amnesiative einmal wöchentlich während Prozedur 110-Montauk verabreicht werden. Der Kalender wurde entsprechend angepasst. '' ''Dr. ''██████████ ---- SCP-Übersicht Original Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang